Redrum Island
|type= }} Redrum Island is an autumn island in East Blue. The island is known for the all year-round autumn forests, as well as the birthplace of the Purple Ragtime Pirates and its co-founder Johanne O. Marley. Geography Redrum Island is a large, high island formerly of volcanic origin. Its former volcano stands in one of the major peaks of the island, named Shokkai-dake. The extinct volcano collapsed due to erosion and later on, geological processes gave way to the building of Shokkai-dake, the island's third highest mountain. However, Chibi-yama is the tallest mountain on the island at 2678 meters (8786 feet), as well as its most important. It was built upon by volcanic activity and later on by sedimentation. This two peaks, along with the other major peaks form the Seven Great Mountains of Redrum Island, simply known as Shichireizan. Redrum Island's famed all-year long autumn broadleaf forests occupy 90 percent of the landscape, the other 10 percent is occupied by grasslands, beaches and artificial landscape. History Past Redrum Island was settled by different people from the East and the South Blues. These people are extremely tall humans. The island's famed red and orange leaf maple forest led the citizens to call the island as "Redrum Island". The former Tendokyo king Tatewaki Heisei I occupied the island and in exchange of the kingdom's protection of it. 'Post-War Arc' ---- These events are non-canon and not considered part of the canon story. ---- Redrum Island also served formerly as an escape island for all the criminals who escaped Impel Down during its first massive breakout. These people did not accept Buggy's invitation of joining the Buggy Pirates. The natives of Redrum Island accepted these convicts to live with them. This includes Muscat O. Marley, a former level 3 prisoner, along with his partner Carmenere Bryce, also a level 3 prisoner. ---- Ends non-canon section. ---- 'The Rise of Olivierre' TBD One Fate Recap Arc Jonathan Arleigh (named Juanito Enriquez at that time) has grieved for the death of his mother and the disappearance of his parents and decided to leave Tendokyo upon the advice of his father's close friend. He set for Redrum Island using a giant lift his father has made. In Redrum Island, he searched alone for a home to stay. Nobody has accepted him until a young girl went to him to say that he can visit her house. He accepted it and went to the girl's house. The girl formally introduces herself as Johannah O' Malley. Later, Olbert came back home and saw Jonathan. Olbert called Johannah and asked what is the boy's name and Juanito introduces himself. Olbert accepted him and gave him food to the hungry-looking boy and later adopted him as his son. Ten years later, Juanito takes the pseudo-surname of his biological father and began living as Arleigh D. Jonathan, known better as Jonathan Arleigh. First challenge Ten years later, Albuquerque arrived in Redrum Island in search for the island's hidden wealth. He destroyed the city market since nobody wanted to answer where the treasure is. It is until Jonathan and Johannah came out of their house to go to the trouble area. There Jonathan confronted Albuquerque and started fighting. He later defeated him and allowed Johannah to butt in to defeat the rest of his crew. The civilians of the island rejoiced to the victory of the two over the invaders and was invited by the mayor to become a guard of the island. However, Johannah replied about their dream of being pirates and asked for a ship they can use. The mayor replied that there is one ship formerly used by the Redrum Raiders in their days in sea invasions. Jonathan and Johannah sailed away with the ship. Government Redrum Island has two large cities, occupying around 5 percent of the island. Redrum City was the larger one and is ruled by Cinco. The other city is Sapporo, which is ruled by Bombay. These two cities are independent and therefore not under any larger political division except for Tendokyo Kingdom, who formerly ocupied the island. Culture Redrum Island's culture reflects much to the culture of the Southern United States. The citizens speak in a Kansai accent, which is translated into a Southern dialect of American English by the official translation committee. Notable people *Cinco - incumbent mayor of Redrum City *Olivierre O. Marley - popularly known as Olbert, former pirate turned Revolutionary *Johanne O. Marley - pirate, co-captain and co-founder of the Purple Ragtime Pirates, daughter of Olbert Trivia *Although autumn islands are yet to be introduced in the canon, the Tarasov Universe's version of this island climatic type is this one. *A lot of factors have contributed to the island's name: **Redrum's name came from "red", which refers to the color of the leaves found in the island and "rum", which refers to a kind of alcoholic beverage. **"Redrum" is the "murder" spelled backards, referring to the people being disappeared on the way to Shokkai-dake and later are found dead with stab wounds. *Redrum Island's geography is partly influenced by Mo'orea, a real life volcanic island found in the Pacific Ocean, while its forests are influenced by the fall scenery of New England, a region in the United States. External links *Redrum- Wikipedia article about the island's name *Rum - Wikipedia article about the alcoholic beverage *Autumn foliage- Wikipedia article about the island's forest colors *Momojigari- Wikipedia article about the custom done by tourists in Redrum Island *Autumn Island- One Piece Wiki article about the upcoming island climatic type *High island- Wikipedia article about the island's geologic type Category:One Fate Category:Island Category:East Blue Locations